fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Love Precure!
Note: This season is still in progress! Super Love Precure! '(スーパーラブプリキュア！''Sūpā Rabu Purikyua!) is a magical girl anime that is produced by Toei Animation, and is the unofficial thirteenth installment of the Pretty Cure ''franchise. It is directed and written by Peach98123. The season is available in Japanese, and in English Dub. The season's main motif is love, romance, joy, and happiness. Synopsis The story follows a peaceful day on a magical kingdom called the Joy Kingdom, ruled by King Kind and Queen Happiness until their son Prince Tony and The Five Princesses of The Joy Kingdom were missing until a evil organization known as The Dark Kindgom, led by the Devil himself, Oblivion. They started to attack the Joy Kingdom and now everyone has fallen into his slaves in despair and sorrow which turns them into Hanzais so Oblivion can use them for countdown to world domination. So the King and Queen sent Cherry, Snowflake, and Sunny to go to Earth to find the legendary soldiers, Precure. While finding the Precure, The Dark Kindgom start to cause crime in the city, Cherry finds Jaylene a happy-lucky girl who helps others in need, with no choice Cherry gives her the Lovely Palette to transform into Cure Friendship, The Cure of Love and Hope . Jaylene realizes that her two best friends are Precure, Alexa as Cure Snow, the Cure of Wisdom and Beauty, and Shrina as Cure Buttercup, the Cure of Light and Happiness. Now the girls join forces to form Super Love Precure in order to stop Oblivion and The Dark Kindgom from causing a countdown to world destruction. Can they do it? Characters Pretty Cure 'Jaylene Lugo '(ジェイレネルーゴ ''Jeirene Rūgo)/ 'Cure Friendship '(キュアフレンドシップ Kyua Furendoshippu) A kind and loving 14 year-old girl who loves to help everybody who is in need, she is good at making drawings, likes to act, hanging with her best friends, Alexa and Shrina, and kinda like a drama queen. She gets really excited of new events and cool stuff and wants everybody in the world with peace and friendship. She transforms into the Pretty Cure of Love and Hope, Cure Friendship. She introduces herself as "The friendship of love and hope! Cure Friendship!" and her attack is Heartful Friendship Shower. ''She is also the first princess of love of one of the five princesses of the Joy Kindgom. 'Alexa Foaud '(アレクサフォワード ''Arekusa Foādo)/ 'Cure Snow '(キュアスノー Kyua Sunō) A smart and intelligent 14 year-old girl who always gets good grades, and she is also sweet and always encourages people to stand up for themselves. She studies all the the time, and she is the president of the school activities, and everybody calls her "The Wise Princess" ''. Her real name is Alexandra but Jaylene calls her Alexa. She transforms into the Pretty Cure of Wisdom and Beauty, Cure Snow. She introduces herself as "The snow of wisdom and beauty! Cure Snow!" and her attack is ''Beautiful Snow Blizzard. '' She is also the second princess of wisdom of one of the five princesses of the Joy Kindgom. 'Shrina Kodali '(シュリーナ倖田リー ''Shurīna Kōdarī)/ 'Cure Buttercup '(キュアバターカップ Kyua Batākappu) A talented and popular 14 year-old girl who always believes in her dreams and believes that people are strong and fight for there dreams, her career is being a model so she can make other people happy and share the spotlight with her two BFFs, Jaylene and Alexa. She tranforms into the Pretty Cure of Light and Happiness, Cure Buttercup. She introduces herself as "The buttercup of light and happiness! Cure Buttercup!" and her attack is Happiness Buttercup Shoot. '' She is also the third princess of happiness of one of the five princesses of the Joy Kindgom. Allies 'Cherry '(チェリー ''Cherī) Jaylene's dog-like fairy partner, Cherry is the youngest of the sisters. She always follows Jaylene anywhere she goes. Cherry loves and protects her no matter what. She also loves fashion as well as her sisters, she also acts like a crybaby, and she also has the power of protection for Cure Friendship. 'Snowflake '(スノーフレーク Sunōfurēku) Alexa's bunny-like fairy partner, Snowflake is the oldest out of the sisters. She take care of her sisters so they won't cause trouble, and she respects Alexa like if she was a sister and always trust her. Snowflake can be very strict sometimes when it's comes to saving the world, and she has the power of strength for Cure Snow. 'Sunny '(サニー Sanī) Shrina's cat-like fairy partner, Sunny is the middle out of the sisters. She goofs around a lot sometimes, but she wants the world to be safe. She stays by Shrina so nothing bad happens, and she also likes fashion just like her younger sister Cherry. She has the power of strategies for Cure Buttercup. 'King Kind '(キングカインド Kingu Kaindo) He is the king of the Joy Kindgom. He is loving and kind-hearted to his citizens, but when the Joy Kingdom was attacked, he and his wife, Queen Happiness, sent the fairies to find the Precure. 'Queen Happiness '(クイーンハピネス Kuīn Hapinesu) She is the queen of the Joy Kindgom. She has a sweet personality and is gentle to the citizens, but when the Joy Kingdom was attacked, she and her husband, King Kind, sent the fairies to find the Precure. 'Prince Tony '(プリンストニー Purinsu Tonī) The Prince of The Joy Kindgom, he is mysterious and handsome prince but he a good heart and want the world to be at peace, he was missing because when the Dark Kindgom attacked, he went to Earth to help the Precure. Ever since he found the Precure, he appears when the Cures are in trouble and he keeps an eye on the Cures, especially Cure Friendship. 'The Five Princesses of The Joy Kindgom- ' They are the missing princesses and the Precure past-selfs. Cure Friendship is the princess of love, Cure Snow is the princess of wisdom, Cure Buttercup is the princess of happiness, the two princesses are unknown so you have to wait for that. the five princesses were missing because Oblivion erase there memories and sent to Earth and now the Precure don't remember their past-selfs, but when they sleep, they see their past selfs in there dreams. There the daughters of the King and Queen, and the sisters of their brother Prince Tony The Dark Kindgom Supporting Characters Items Locations * [[Joy Kindgom|'''Joy Kindgom]]- The kingdom where the fairies, the king, the queen, Prince Tony, and the five princesses live. * [[Union Town|'Union Town']]' '- the town where the Cures live. * [[Dark Kindgom|'Dark Kindgom']]' '- the kingdom where Oblivion and the Dark Kindgom live alter they took over Joy Kindgom. The organization was named after the kindgom. Trivia Media Music Opening Theme Ending Theme Movies Merchandise Please refer to the ''Super Love Precure! Merchandise ''page for more information. Gallery Category:Super Love Precure! Category:Series